Electric fireplaces are popular because they provide the visual qualities of real fireplaces without the costs and complications associated with venting of the combustion gases. An assembly for producing a realistic simulated flame for electric fireplaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,707 (Butterfield). The Butterfield assembly uses a system of billowing ribbons and a diffusion screen for simulating flames. The simulated flames are surprisingly realistic, although the effect resembles a flame from a coal fuel source (which is popular in Europe), rather than a log fuel source (which is more popular in North America). The flames for burning logs tend to be more active and extend higher above the fuel source. Also the log flame tends to be less red (and more yellow) in color than the coal flame.
There is a need for an assembly for producing a simulated flame that more realistically resembles the flame from a burning log. Also, there is a need to improve the light intensity of the simulated flame to more realistically resemble the intensity of real flames.
The present invention is directed to an improved flame simulating assembly that produces a realistic appearing flame.
In one aspect, the invention provides a screen, for use in a flame simulating assembly, comprising:
a partially translucent diffusing element sized to extend substantially across the area where a flame effect is desired, said partially translucent diffusing element having a thickness adapted to diffuse light through said thickness; and;
a partially reflecting element sized to substantially oppose sad diffusing element, said reflecting element having a partially reflecting surface which faces away from said diffusing element;
wherein light passing through said diffusing element is visible through said partially reflecting surface.
In a second aspect, the invention provides a screen, for use in a flame simulating assembly, comprising:
a translucent diffusing element sized to extend substantially across the area where a flame effect is desired, said diffusing element being substantially non=planar; and;
a partially reflecting element sized to substantially oppose said diffusing element, said reflecting element having a partially reflecting surface which faces away from said diffusing element;
wherein light passing through said diffusing element is visible through said partially reflecting surface.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a flame simulating assembly comprising:
a light source;
at least one flicker element having at least one reflective surface;
a flame effect element formed of a piece of a substantially reflective material sized to extend substantially fully across the area of where a flame effect is desired;
a screen having a light diffusing element sized to extend substantially fully across the area of where a flame effect is desired, said flame effect element extending proximate to said light diffusing element, wherein light from said light source is reflected from said flicker element to said flame effect element, and reflected from said flame effect element to said screen; and
means for moving said light reflected from said light source to produce an image on said screen which resembles moving flames.
In a fourth aspect, the invention provides a fireplace assembly comprising:
a substantially transparent front wall having an inner surface;
a reflective surface facing said inner surface of said front wall; and
a pattern applied to said inner surface of said front wall, said pattern being substantially invisible to an observer looking through said substantially transparent front wall but visible as a reflection in said reflective surface.
In a fifth aspect, the invention provides a flicker element for use in a flame simulating assembly comprising a plurality of reflective strips protruding radially from a rod, said strips being non-rectilinear in shape.